


Episode 12: Beun's Crew (Fin)

by PitoyaPTx



Series: Clan Meso'a [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends For Life, Clan Ordo, Combat Injuries, Daring escape, F/M, Hutts (Star Wars), Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, strill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx
Summary: "I'll rescue myself next time." ~JechoThe gang learns first hand that when a Mandalorian offers to do you a favor, expect to be shot at.





	Episode 12: Beun's Crew (Fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Grim, for "Kad above!" I can't not include that in this fic XD

Beun’s demeanor seemed to morph in front of them. No longer a cowering slave girl, she stood up tall with her shoulders back, barking orders on the com to whom they didn’t know.   
“Uh..hold on,” Teika stammered, “What’s...who-”  
“Shush!” she hissed, holding a finger up, the com close to her face as she listened, “Affirmative. Two ‘lek, a human, and a Zabrak….yeah.. Look to be in good condition. Friendly too….yep...yep...just get your arse over here, vod!”  
They looked from one to another as Beun turned the small dial on her com.   
“You’re not from a rival Hutt, are you?” Vonni asked.   
“Are you kidding me? Work for these slugs?” Beun replied. Another voice came over the com.   
“Kad above, just move the crate, cyar’ika!” she exclaimed, “I swear I’m never working with family again.”   
“Tell us what’s going on or-”  
“Or what?” she cut across Jecho , “Listen, my name is Beun Ordo of Clan Ordo. Do you want to get out of here or not?”  
“Choose to get out of here because if I came down to this cesspool for nothing,” an out of breath voice carried down the hall.   
A tall, rouge-colored Twi’lek in heavy armor jogged into view.   
“Ah, everyone this is Beon, my little brother,” she patted his shoulder.   
He gave them a thumbs up, still panting, “Just this one?”  
“It’d be risky to take too many.”   
“You’re the boss, alright stand back.”  
The foursome jumped back from the door as the lock began to spit sparks.   
“Aaaannd...done,” Beon nodded, pulling away from the door is as it swung forward freely. Attached to the biolock on the other side was a small, still-sparking device no bigger than a finger. He gave them a look over. Compared to him they were practically naked in their oversized, hole covered smocks.   
“They look healthy enough,” he said finally, “They’ll make it, but we gotta hurry. Fent says there’s a few real demagolka here.”   
Beun shuddered, “Yeah I saw one. That human, you know, the one with the-”  
Jecho stomped her foot on the floor, startling her companions and Mandalorians alike.   
“You’ve got ten seconds to-”  
Beun leapt forward, grabbed Jecho, and twisted her arm behind her back.   
“First of all, rude. Second of all, last time I checked we’re the ones doing the demanding,” Beun hissed into her ear. Vonni, outraged, made to rush forward until he saw the blaster in Beon’s hand.   
“I wouldn’t if I were you,” he said, “Plus we’re only trying to help. We had a job to steal munitions from Fa’athra. My incredibly tactful sister here thinks you all are worth freeing, now are you in or not?”  
“Uh, not!” Jecho managed.   
“I mean..,” Lyse glanced longingly down the hall, “We could start new lives and all that, right?”  
“Exactly,” said Beun, “Now make a decision before the guard comes!”  
She released Jecho who looked imploringly at her comrades, “Look I want to leave too, but can we trust them?”  
Lyse, Teika, and Vonni looked the Mandalorians over. Beun, beautiful and fierce. Beon, Beun’s brother. Some guy named Fent on the comm…  
“I don’t-”   
“Hey you!” came a shout from the other end of the hallway, “We didn’t authorize a search of this sector yet!”  
Beon backed out of the cell, “Listen, I got a lead so I followed it here.”  
Lyse’s handler came into view and peered inside. Seeing her, he quickly turned back to Beon.   
“Look, I know these kids. They’re our biggest credit makers, ok?” he implored as politely as possible, “I know whatever evidence you found may be-”  
Beon rose to his full height and clasped his belt with one hand, blaster still in the other, “You want to get in my way? That’s fine. I’ll leave a few credits on your carpet stain of a corpse.”  
The look on the Rhodian’s face was priceless. Lyse wanted a photo, a sculpture, anything just to immortalize the utter and pathetic terror. He took a step back from Beon, nearly tripping over himself, and weighed his options: stand up to the Mandalorian and get vaporized or tell Fa’athra his cash cows were getting hauled away and get vaporized.   
“I..uh,” he stammered.   
“I’ll make this easy,” Beon chuckled and headbutted the sputtering lackey.   
He toppled to the floor, prod rolling away towards the open door. Lyse bent over and picked it up; her cellmates took a step back but Beun and Beon remained where they were undaunted. She gripped it tight, eyes roaming over the sleek metal rod. All the bruises and subsequent infections she’d gotten from tools like this boiled within her like hot lava. Nostrils flared and breathing heavily, she looked up a the Mandalorians.   
“I’m coming with you,” she stated resolutely, “and I want to use this thing.”   
“Welcome aboard, vod,” Beun grasped her forearm.   
Jecho, Teika, and Vonni looked from one to the other.   
“Just like that?” Jecho grabbed her other arm, “You can’t just-”  
“And why not?” her friend rounded on her, “You want to stay here and dance till you get offed or take a chance and, I don’t know, do something with your life?”  
Teika put a hand on her shoulder, “Lyse… we’re no killers. Mandalorians are-”  
“More than hired guns,” Beon stepped in, “Let us prove that to you. Come with us. You don’t have to join, but at this point we all have to leave or you will be killed if a guard finds you with him by your door.”  
The Rhodian groaned but didn’t stir. Jecho felt Vonni’s hand find hers.   
“We’ll all be together,” Lyse took Jecho’s other hand, “If not as Mandalorians than as people. Free people!”   
“I..do like the sound of that,” Vonni admitted, meeting Jecho’s wary gaze.   
She studied him as if trying to reassure herself that it really would be worth it to run from a Hutt.   
“How do we know Fa’athra won’t put a hit out on us or something?” she asked Beun.   
The Twi’lek shrugged, “You don’t, but what bounty hunter is going to step foot in a Mandalorian stronghold?”  
Her smile was bright and devious as she accepted a fist-bump from her brother.   
“Bottom line,” she continued, “You’ll all be safe. I promise.”   
Vonni squeezed her hand tighter; Teika gulped, but anything was better than being a trophy. The strength radiating from Beon reminded him of his own warrior pride beaten down by years of servitude. This could be his chance to reclaim that. No more kissing rich people arse or hearing the same songs sung by drunks all night.   
“I’m going,” he said, hands on his hips, “Let’s all go.”  
“Right,” Vonni affirmed after a tentative nod from Jecho.   
Beun clapped her hands together, “Alright then let’s jet!” 

“Remind me to never let you rescue me again,” Vonni moaned, leg suspended in a swing.   
“Well, we have the best doctors here,” Beon offered, “Don’t stress about it!”   
“Yeah,” Fent chuckled, “I hear amputations really..lighten you up!”  
Lyse grabbed Jecho before she strangled him, but eased up when Vonni laughed.   
“You don’t say?” he said, “I guess I can relax, then.”   
“Yes you can,” Jiik appeared in the doorway, “I need a word with you three.”   
Beun, Beon, and Fent, after pats and well wishes to Vonni, followed Jiik out into the atrium and well out of earshot.   
“Did you talk to them, really talk to them?” he asked, looking from one hunter to the other.   
Beun nodded, “It was my call, so I told them. It took some… reassuring, but I think they’re on board. The Zabrak and taller Twi’lek for sure.”  
“And blue?”  
“Not sure, but she seems to follow the others' lead.”  
Jiik crossed his arms, unconvinced.   
Beun held his gaze, one of the few people who could. “I will take personal responsibility for them, all of them.”   
“Oh you will,” he laughed dryly, “That’s not up for debate.”   
Beun narrowed her eyes. Beon and Fent both rocked on their heels awkwardly, both knowing the intensity of their glare-locked counterparts. Jiik regarded her for a moment, then sighed, his head dipping in resignation.   
“I’m not going to regret this am I? We can’t afford freeloaders.”  
“No sir,” Beun smiled slightly, “But I get to train them.”  
Jiik laughed, a real laugh, “Haha! Really, well I expect them to be just as troublesome as you three.”  
“Us three? No no, you trained us!” Fent pointed an accusatory finger at the Togruta.   
“Who, me? No, if I recall correctly you to were trained by Beun’s Strill, Goldie,” Jiik cackled, making to walk away.   
“Goldie?” Fent repeated, imagining the seedy reptile holding a blaster with its little claws. Plausible as it may be, “Goldie?? That pea brained-”  
“Watch it!” Beun swiped at his head then rounded on her brother trying his best not to laugh, “You got anything smart to say about him?”  
Beon obediently shook his head, cheeks puffed from muffled chuckles.   
Lyse shut the door and looked around at her friends: Jecho’s black eye, the cuts and burns on Teika’s shoulder, Vonni’s dying leg, and her own broken arm. It all seemed so exciting, running away with the Mandalorians, until it wasn’t. Fa’athra was furious when he spotted them meeting up with Fent carrying a cache of credits from the main compound. None of the dancers had ever been in a real firefight before. Bar fights maybe, but the stench of real, military grade blasters made her head spin. She felt helpless with her prod watching Beun in a thin piece of fabric mowing down guards and looking good doing it. When a stray bolt tore through Vonni’s leg… Part of her regretted leaving the cell. Jecho crying over him as the bloodloss knocked him out would take time to leave her. Teika was the most quiet it seemed. He at least knew what combat was having been a warrior most of his life. The bubbly, flirtatious slave was gone. The stern warrior was back. She could see it in his eyes, the way he was leaning against the wall staring up at the ceiling. He was tense, taking deep breaths and twitching whenever a loud or unexpected noise rocked the med center.   
“At least...we’re together,” she offered into the silence.   
Jecho nodded absently. Vonni gave a thumbs up despite the medication finally kicking in. His eyes drooped and he slowly drifted off to sleep.   
“If we stick with Beun,” she kept going, hoping to get any reaction from them.   
“We’ll be alright,” Jecho said, standing up from her seat by the bed. Lyse studied her friend, not knowing if she was trying to reassure herself or if she actually believed in their new "friends".   
Teika nodded, shifting his position for the first time in the last hour. “We’ll be alright.”


End file.
